The Continuation of Forever
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: These are short, little one shots that my coroleplayer and I came up with. Something to show how Kevin and Edd would deal with things that happen when they are knee-deep in child rearing and married life. Just a few little stories... Have fun! Note: I don't own EEnE, only the children (except Jim lol)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is from the universe of The Beginning of Forever. Some little tidbits that came to our minds when we were writing Part 1. Part 2 is coming soon! I promised some people! BTW, Bella is the daughter of our Rev! boys.**_ __

"Come on Papa's little nightshade!" Edd coos at his daughter as he lifts her up above his head. Luna gurgles happily and claps her hands. "Let's have some play time while Papa cooks lunch okay?" Edd grins at the baby and kisses her nose before placing her in her Pack-N-Play. "Now be a good girl for Papa alright?"

Jim slowly wakes up from his nap as he smells lunch being cooked. He sits up and slides out of bed to go potty before calling out to Edd to help him down the stairs. "Papa!"

Edd's ears perk up and he goes up to help his son. "Yes, my little pear?" he grins.

"Hang on, I comin'!" Jim held onto the lowered railing and made his way down the stairs.

Edd giggles as he watches the small boy waddle down the stairs. "Careful, careful!" he chants worriedly.

Jim made it to the last stair and jumped down, looking up at his Papa and cheerfully cheering "Ta-Da!" before wrapping his arm around one of Edd's legs.

"Big boy! Good job!" Edd cheers. He picks Jim up and spins him around then covers him in kisses. "Ohhh, I wish you'd stop growing! You're getting to be such a big boy now!"

"Imma get big like Daddy, Papa! And supa smart like you!" Jim says happily.

Edd fights back a snicker and pulls out his phone and starts recording "What did you say, little pear?"

"Big! Like Daddy! And supa smart like Papa!"

"Good boy!" he giggles as he puts the phone away. "Come on and let's go eat. Papa made your favorite!" he says, holding his hand out for the toddler to take.

Jim grabs his hand and walk alongside Edd the best he could. They get to the kitchen and Edd releases Jim's hand but he follows Edd anyway until he spies Zoie coming into the kitchen to get a drink. "Zoie..." Jim totters over, petting her gently like his Daddy taught him. "Hi Zoie!"

Zoie sighs happily and licks the toddler's face. Edd smiles at the exchange as he places Jim's food on the table. "Ready for lunch, Jim?"

Jim tips over a little bit but grabs Zoie's collar to steady himself and walks with her over to her food dish as Edd refills it. "Good girl!" Jim pats her neck and walks over to his chair and waits to be lifted.

Edd chuckles then lifts Jim and places him in his booster seat. "Guess what Papa made for his Prickly Pear!"

"Mac n cheese?!" he asked excitedly before Edd puts his plate down in front of him. "Papa... what's the green stuff?" he asks, poking at the broccoli.

"It's big boy sprinkles. It'll make you grow up big and strong like Papa!" Edd grins proudly.

Jim accepts the answer and starts to eat, swinging his little feet back and forth. Zoie finishes her food and goes to sit next to the small human, waiting for food that she knows will be dropped. Shira, who was sitting with Luna, trots over and sits on the other side of Jim, waiting patiently. Jim gives a small giggle before giving each dog a noodle each.

"Jim..." Edd warns "Are you feeding the dogs your lunch?"

"Justa 'oodle!" the toddler defended.

"Jim, the dogs shouldn't eat noodles" Edd says with an entertained sigh.

"But they like them, Papa...?" Jim sighs "Sorry Zoie, Sorry Shira."

"Here, give them these treats instead" Edd says handing Jim a couple of small dog cookies. Both dogs take the treats very softly and take care to not get any little fingers with their teeth. Jim giggled and petted them after the treats where eaten.

"Okay, play time with the dogs is over. Finish your food, Jim" Edd commands softly, as he wipes off small hands with a baby wipe.

Jim quietly finishes his lunch before proudly proclaiming he was done and "would like to get down, please?" He let Edd wipe his face before being let down to go play. He watched Edd for a few moments before asking "What are you doing, Papa?"

"I'm going to start working on dinner. What are YOU doing, Little Pear?" Edd grins.

"Can I help?"

"Yes, you may. What do you think Daddy wants to eat tonight?"

"What 'bout burgers? Daddy likes them! I like them too!" Jim claims proudly.

"So, burgers for the boys. What about sissy? Do you think she wants cherries? She popped them all over her hands last time..." Edd ponders.

"She wants burgers too, Papa! She likes them!" Jim claimed proudly before Luna started to whine in the living room. "Ut-oh... Sissy is sad, Papa!"

"Would you mind checking on her for me, Jim?" Edd coos.

"'Kay" Jim runs into the living room before plopping down next to Luna. Suddenly, Jim figures out why Luna is so cranky. "Papa! Luna pooped! She's stinky!"

"Oh god! Jim, you handle it! Papa is allergic to stinky baby poop!" Edd exclaims.

"No, Papa!" Jim gets up and runs into the kitchen, grabbing Edd's pants leg and tugging. "Come on! Make Luna smell good again!"

"Noooo! Call daddy! Papa can't do it again!" Edd whines with a grin.

"Daddy is working, Papa! You gotsta make Luna smell good!"

"Why can't you do it Jim?"

"Cuz I don't know how and I'm not the Papa!"

"Let me show you how then" Edd smiles. Jim follows Edd to the living room and stands next to the fussy Luna. "Papa, why doesn't she use the potty like I do?"

"Because she can't walk Jim. At one point, you couldn't walk either" Edd explains as he lifts the funky baby up into his arms, carrying her to the staircase. "Did Daddy teach you how to climb the stairs?"

"Yup! I'm bedders at going up than down" Jim smiles through his gapped tooth grin.

Edd giggles and leans down to kiss Jim's head. "You're such a smart boy! And you're growing so fast! You make Papa so proud!" He matches Jim's grin then motions him to follow him upstairs "Let's go get sissy clean now!"

Jim happily follows and asking random questions and watching Edd very closely on how to change his baby sister. "Did you do that to me too, Papa?"

"Oh, trust me, we had to do more for you sometimes!" Edd chuckles to himself.

Jim watches as Edd carefully changes Luna and they head back down stairs. Jim hops off the last step and goes into the living room, sitting next to Luna's pack n play. "Can I still help with dinner, Papa?"

"Of course, you may. We still haven't decided what sissy is going to eat."

"Carrots and peas... I don't like them, she can have mine" Jim said with a grimace.

"That's not nice, James. You shouldn't give your sister the things you don't like just to spite her. Besides, you need to eat your veggies if you want to be big and strong like Daddy!" Edd grins.

"But I don' like them, Papa... carrots taste like dirt and peas taste like sand! That's what Bella says!"

"You can't listen to what everyone else says. Do you not like them only because Bella doesn't like them?"

"She wouldn't lie to me... we're best friends!" Jim pouted.

"Well, have you tried them yourself?"

"No..."

"Here, try them. You'll like them" Edd says with a smile, handing some of the carrots on a small plate.

Jim makes a small frown but takes a small carrot in his hands and chews off an end. "It's okay, I like mac n cheese better..."

"Of course, you do" Edd chuckles. "Taste a pea. You and Sissy can taste them together!" he beams as he grabs a can of baby food.

"Can I try peas tomorrow, papa? I want a burger..."

Edd sighs and hangs his head in defeat. "I guess I should have expected that. Fine, I'll take the burgers out" he sadly pulls the meat out to thaw then turns around to his grinning son. "It'll be a while before the burgers are ready. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Can we watch Harry Potter?!" Jim asks excitedly.

"Sure thing" Edd grins. He lifts his son into his arms and carries him into the living room with his daughter. They sit and watch the movie and once it is finished Edd checks Luna's diaper then goes into the kitchen to begin making the hamburgers.

"Papa, can I help now?" Jim asks from behind Edd, pulling on his pant leg.

"This part is for older kids. You'll be able to help me when you're a bit older. This will only take a few minutes, why don't you go check on your sister? She sounds like she may be getting a bit fussy again."

"Luna! Don' cry! Big brudder is comin'!" Jim runs into the living room with Shira on his heels. Zoie comes slinking in after they left and laid down in front of the AC register with a sigh, enjoying the cool air.

Edd chuckles at his little family then sets to work cooking. Half an hour passes before he hears the backdoor jiggle. A smile creeps across his face as a shock of red hair appears in the doorframe. "Is that my loving husband whom I love more than life itself?"

"It is! And he's tired and hungry..." Kevin out his bag down by the door and kicked off his boots. He goes over to Edd and kisses his cheek and neck. "Hey babe, how was today with the kids? They good?"

"Luna was quiet just as usual and Jim was a perfect little peach surprisingly!" Edd giggles. "He helped me take care of Luna earlier and he even learned how to change her diaper." He pulls Kevin into the corner for a secret "welcome home" kiss then moves to plant kisses down his jawline. "Papa missed Daddy though...he can't wait to feed him then show him how much he missed him."

"I eagerly await for that show. As much as I love it when you're playful like this, I have not been attacked by my small red headed twin. Where is he?"

Edd cocks his head to the side then looks around. "You're right...I haven't heard a peep from him or Luna for a while." He releases Kevin then turns to go into the living room "Luna was in her pack n play and I sent him to go check on her" he explains as they enter the room.

Kevin almost runs into the back of Edd as he suddenly stops and sighs happily. Looking over Edd's head, he sees both of their children fast asleep with Jim on his back and Luna on his chest. "Should we wake them?" Kevin asks quietly.

"No... This is such a perfect moment. They won't like each other a few years from now, let's savor this" Edd whispers. He pulls Kevin into his arms and rests his head on his broad chest as he looks at their children. "You know, it's times like this that I actually really like them" he giggles.

"Stop it, you love them. I thought Jim would have an issue sharing us but he seems to have taken to the 'Big Brother' role very well. Our lives would be much more difficult if he didn't" Kevin mused.

"Oh, God yes! Just look at poor Kev. Bella is driving him absolutely insane with her jealousy over Solaria" Edd chuckles.

"That's what happens when you play favorites. Eddward is gonna learn sometime."

Edd sighs happily and nuzzles into Kevin's chest even more. "Should we get a picture to remember this moment?"

Kevin already had his phone out and had the camera out. Centering both their children in the middle of the screen before snapping the picture, Kevin grinned. "Good pic, right?" Kevin showed Edd.

"Beautiful picture!" Edd grins. "Looking at that, you'd almost think that they were innocent little cherubs!"

"For now, they are" Kevin leaned down and kissed Edd. "Now, lets go, I am very hungry."

Edd giggles as he looks up at Kevin. "So am I. What do you say to satisfying my hunger while I satisfy yours?" he asks seductively.

"Can we?" Kevin asked excitedly before hearing Luna start to fuss and Jim groan awake.

"I guess we should wake them up and get dinner started. Promise you'll save some room for dessert?" Edd grins.

"What's dessert?"

"A nice hunk of Edd pie."

"As long as you feed it to me" Kevin leers, wrapping his arms around Edd's waist and resting hands on his plump ass.

"Kevin!" Edd giggles and whispers "Stop it, you're getting me horny already!"

"Let's get dinner fixed before anything happens... but I intent to make you keep that promise for later" he leans down and kisses Edd sweetly before pulling him into the kitchen to continue making dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, this one takes place before Luna is born when Jim is just a little ball of baby fat. This is also the result of a lot of late night talks with friends about their own child rearing experiences! :D**_

Edd trudges in through the back door with a heavy sigh. "I'm home Kevin!" he calls out to his husband as his messenger bag hits the floor.

"Hey babe!" Kevin greets him with a smile and a kiss all while bouncing a 6-month-old baby on his hip.

"Hey..." Edd sighs. "I trust you both had a good day?"

"For the most part. He was fussy this morning after you left but he seems a bit better now after his nap" Kevin explains as Jim reaches out for Edd with a whine. "He just wants you" Kevin pouted.

Edd grabs Jim and rubs his face against the strawberry hair. "Papa missed you too my little peach!" he coos to the baby. "I can't help that I'm the favorite parent, Kevin" he giggles with a toothy grin. Jim suddenly reaches up and snatches Edd's beanie off of his head and covers his own face with it. "Wha-hey! That's mine!" Edd gently tugs the hat away from his son but the infant gives a defiant wail and clutches the fabric in his fingers. "Fine, you can have it. But only until dinner nap time" Edd pouts.

Jim giggles and reaches his free hand out for Kevin while still clinging to the hat with all of his baby might. "I see your true colors, James. You only love me for my hat!" The baby's papa mutters with another pout.

"I, personally, think he is sick..." Kevin mutters. "I'm telling ya, he's been fussy and cranky all day and even now he's not in the best mood." Kevin looks down to Jim, watching his chew on Edd's hat and his fist at the same time with vigor.

"You think he's teething?"

"Maybe? I haven't seen any buds yet but I'm sure they'll come soon. I heard Bella sprouted her first tooth and she's giving Eddward hell... I hope James isn't like that" Edd chuckles as he scratches his son's chin.

"Nah, we're normal. Things will go nice and smooth for us!" Kevin grins.

"I sure hope so, it's already hard enough right now. It'd be nice to have an easy parenthood with Jim" Edd ponders with a thoughtful expression.

Jim started to fuss and whine before letting loose and loud cry. Kevin sighed "Here we go again..." and starts to coo to the fussy and crabby baby. Edd surrounds Jim from the other side and whispers softly to the sandwiched baby. Jim settles down a little but continues to pout. "You just have to surround him with love" Edd grins.

"I still think he likes you better" Kevin pouts again, looking like Jim.

"Aww... You're both so adorable!" Edd giggles. "Maybe he'll grow to like you."

"I hope not... can you handle two of me?" Kevin asks putting the baby down in the living room to play with toys and follow Edd to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can handle it" Edd grins. "Do you want to see how well I can?" he asks suggestively.

"I do... but Jim is in the next room..."

"I'll be quick... and quiet" Edd winks.

Kevin grins and leans against the counter, leaning in for a kiss "Well then by all means, show me what ya got."

Edd quickly kisses Kevin's lips then drops to his knees, unzipping the ginger's pants and palming his hardening cock. "It's been a few days, I can't seem to remember how you look under these clothes" he teases.

Kevin quickly sheds his shirt and watches Edd touch him. "Does this jog your memory?"

Edd kisses up Kevin's abs and teases a nipple before returning to the cock he'd fallen in love with. "I can just barely remember those abs. Do you mind if I check your pants? Maybe that will help me to remember your body."

"By all means, continue!" Kevin gasped.

Edd pulls Kevin's pants down just enough to expose his hardening cock. "Oh! I do seem to recall you now! From what I remember, you're amazing in bed" he says with a grin before giving the jock's tip a playful lick.

Kevin moaned and tossed his head back, rolling his hips gently. "Babe, stop teasing me..."

Edd gives Kevin a lustful wink then licks down his cock, careful to avoid all of Kevin's sweet spots. "What makes you think...I'm teasing?" he asks as he comes painfully close to his boyfriend's protruding vein.

Kevin curses and runs a hand through Edd's dark hair, trying to lead him. "Because you know what I want... and your purposefully not giving it to me. That, my good sir, is teasing..."

"What is it that you want, my Love?" Edd asks innocently as he breathes against Kevin's painfully hard cock.

"I want you to open your mouth and show me how long you can hold your breath" Kevin husked out.

Edd giggles and playfully nips Kevin's thigh. "It's so big...I'm not sure all of it can fit" he says before kissing his way up to the tip, practically making out with the underside. He moans as he pulls his own cock out and begins pumping it. "Will...it fit, Kevin?"

Kevin bucks his hips and groans "It fit last weekend, I'm pretty sure it will fit but let's find out anyway..."

"If you think so" Edd grins as he opens his mouth wide and takes most of his boyfriend's cock. He looks up with innocent blue eyes and gives a playful wink.

"Oh my god" Kevin moans as that warm sinful mouth of Edd's works magic on his cock. He thrusts his hips lightly, tugging on his hair. Edd moans around Kevin's cock and quickens the pace. His fingers move to lovingly cusp the gingers balls and extract the noises he loves to hear so much.

Kevin lovingly ran his fingers through Edd's dark hair with a moan "You're gonna make me take you right here in this kitchen." Edd looks up and gives Kevin a daring look as he sucks hard on the cock in his mouth.

Kevin growls and lifts him to a standing position, backing Edd back into the counter and kisses him fiercely. Breaking the kiss, he bares Edd from the waist down. "You drive me crazy" Kevin moans out, grinding his cock against Edd's.

Edd gasps with a grind of his own. "Show me your crazy side. Just remember to keep it down, we don't want to draw any unwanted attention from the living room."

Kevin grabbed Edd under his thighs and lifted him up, setting him at Kevin's waist. Reaching over to the junk drawer, he found the spare bottle of lube and slicks up two fingers. Kevin captured Edd lips with his and he slid one in quickly, only to work the second one in.

Edd gasps and moans into Kevin's kiss. He works his ass on Kevin's fingers and begins to ride his hand. "Fuck me, Kevin" he whispers against the gingers lips.

"Gladly" Kevin pulls his fingers out and lines himself up before pushing in and moaning lightly.

Edd growls his approval and slides down on his favorite cock and begins to ride him. "This... it's only the beginning" he pants before setting a steady pace. Kevin grabbed his hips and thrusted in rhythm with Edd's thrusts. Leaning his head down, he bit and nipped at his neck before sucking a dark spot in his shoulder. Edd stifles a moan as his vision goes blurry for a moment. "Kevin..." he whispers just loud enough for his lover to hear. He tightens his grip on Kevin's shoulders and moves his small hips even faster. "Fuck me... Kevin!"

"Damnit..." Kevin's grip on Edd waist tightens as he bites into a soft neck. He quickly set Edd's legs on the ground and spun him around to face he counter before bending him over and sliding in to the hilt again. Kevin set a brisk pace to give his lover the release he needed. Edd gasps as he leans against the counter, hips struggling to keep up with Kevin's. A sharp thrust to his prostate makes him cry out in pleasure before he clasps his hand over his mouth. "There... right there...!" he says with a muffled moan. Edd gasps as he leans against the counter, hips struggling to keep up with Kevin's. A sharp thrust to his prostate makes him cry out in pleasure before he clasps his hand over his mouth. "There...right there..." He says with a muffled moan.

Kevin gave a couple hard thrusts, the sound is skin slapping against skin spurring him on before speeding up again. Reaching around, he grabbed throat and pulled him up, flush against Kevin's chest. "K-Kev...in..." Edd chokes out, reaching down and stroking his own hardened cock. "I'm close..."

"Hold it... don't cum yet" Kevin commanded hotly in his ear.

Edd groans and lets his hand drop off of his cock. "Why?"

"Because I want you to cum with me" Kevin husked out, putting a hand on Edd's back and pushing him down onto the counter top. Grabbing the slim waist in front of him, Kevin set out to bring them both to a fast and hard release.

Edd's face turns bright red as he fights back a scream. "God, Kevin..." he gasps out weakly, trying hard to hold back his orgasm.

Kevin groaned out Edd's name as he tightens his grip. Leaning down, he swiped Edd's dark hair aside and bit into the back of his neck. Kevin slid one hand down, off Edd's hip, to grope and stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Detaching from his neck, he moaned ad whispered "Ready?" Edd breathily nods his head and tightens around Kevin's cock, waiting for Kevin's command to explode.

Kevin feels his release coming, the muscles in his stomach tighten and his breathing labored. He moans and gives one final suck to Edd's neck. "Cum for me, baby" he growls out as he gives one final hard thrust, releasing inside his lover.

Edd coats Kevin's hand and the floor with his release as he collapses onto the counter with a stifled moan. He lies motionless, sandwiched between Kevin and the counter, as his orgasm passes and he struggles to force his legs to hold him up.

"I got ya..." Kevin gets his bearings and pulls out but keeps his hands on Edd to keep him from collapsing on the floor. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." Is all that his mind can make his lips say before grabbing some paper towels and cleaning themselves off.

"Hmm, I love you" Kevin whispers in his ear. Stepping back and pulling his pants back on and fining his shirt, he peeks around the corner and saw Jim staring at the child's show on tv and playing with his toys. "He doesn't even know what happened" Kevin smirked.

Edd chuckles softly as he slowly lifts himself off of the counter and quickly dresses. "Good. I would hate for him to know that his Daddy just relieved his Papa of a week's worth of stress" he giggles as he moves to stand next to him and rests his head on his care shoulder.

"You hungry then? It's about 4:30..."

"Did you cook?!" Edd asks excitedly.

"I can make you a bowl of cereal!" Kevin matched Edd's excitement.

Edd frowns and huffs away "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kevin just grins and shakes his head, walking into the living with his son. Glancing at the kiddie show with a grimace, he looked at Jim who was drooling and making baby noises at the colorful characters and sounds. Jim squeals and kicks his feet and shakes his fists. "You like this show, buddy? Alright, but Daddy would sure love to watch the baseball game..."

Jim looks up at Kevin and giggles happily. He reaches his arms up for Kevin to pick him up. Kevin smiles and picks him up, flopping on the couch as he sat Jim's diaper clad butt on his stomach. Jim slaps and pounds lightly on Kevin's bare chest. Kevin distracts him as he grabs the remote and turns the game on. "Alright Jim, Daddy's team is in the blue so let's cheer hard for them, ok?" Jim answers in an excited squeal and laughing. He maneuvers his foot into his mouth and rolls off of Kevin and onto the couch like a little squishy ball.

Kevin watched his son until the cheering on the tv drew his attention. A quick cheer sounded before Jim let out a huge fart and laughed at himself. "Damn, that's my boy!" Kevin laughed.

Jim crawls onto Kevin's stomach again and places wet baby kisses on his Daddy's cheek. He lets out another fart and sits up and whines a bit.

"Do you feel better? I would after all that. You better get all of that out of your system before Papa gets out of the shower..." Jim whines some more and squirms on Kevin's chest. He gives a small wail before his face turns bright red from straining.

Kevin looks down confused at his red-faced baby before Jim's face relaxed and the redness went away. "Oh, I know wha-" Kevin stopped mid-sentence as he felt a wetness on his stomach and front of his pants. His hands came up to lift Jim up but his hands got wet. Pulling them back, he looked at them and wanted to cry. "EDD!"

Edd jumps out of the shower and quickly grabs Kevin's robe before scurrying out of the bathroom, nearly slipping and busting his ass as he runs. "What?! What's-MY COUCH!" he screams as his eyes take in the sight.

"YOUR COUCH?! What about me?! Help me!"

Edd stands there in absolute shock for a moment before trying to figure out the least messiest way to handle the situation. "What do you want me to do?! It'll get everywhere!"

"Oh god, it smells so bad... use your robe or something!"

A lightbulb goes off in Edd's head. He turns on his heels and takes off into the kitchen and returns with a large bucket. "Okay. Okay, I'm gonna put this next to you. All you have to do is slide him in here feet first."

Kevin picks him up with a bad grimace and puts him in the bucket. "What about me, Edd? If I stand up it's going to go everywhere!"

"I know I know! Just...give me two minutes. I'll dump him in the tub then I'll come back and get you clean, okay?"

"Oh god, it's so runny... I'm going to vomit..."

"No! No no nonononononono! Just close your eyes and think of something nice okay? Food, drugs, women, I don't care. Just please don't vomit! Two minutes. Two minutes and I'll be back for you" Edd begs before running into the main floor bathroom and dumping Jim into the tub. He quickly pulls the diaper off then turns the shower on. "Hold your breath Jim" he coos as the jets of water ran down on the both of them. Jim gets rinsed off and Edd props him up on a little throne made from a few packs of toilet paper. "Don't move!" he runs back into the living room with a rag and the bucket and proceeds to try to clean Kevin off as best he can. "Look, see? It's almost all gone. You don't have to vomit. That'll only make it worse" he says in near tears.

"I need a shower... boiling hot shower... these are my favorite jeans! Fucking hell, god damnit!"

"Kevin, please calm down..." Edd says with a tear finally falling. "I've gotten Jim rinsed off, let me help you slide out of your pants and I'll get them clean while you shower..."

As Kevin unbuttoned his jeans and Edd pulls them off by the bottoms, Kevin looked at his boxers and whined. "It's even on my underwear! I'm going to cry... it's on my penis... I'm never going to be able to have sex with you again because my son blew out on me and his shit touched my penis! Awesome!"

"That's not true. We just won't have anymore sex tonight. Leave your things here and I'll clean them for you. I'll get all of this cleaned up, then I'll put Jim to bed and we can have dinner okay? It'll all be okay, just...just go take a shower and lie down for a bit. I'll come check on you and everything will be back to normal" Edd begs.

"I'll just take him and shower us both at the same time. No point in having you do everything. I already got the poop on me" Kevin stood up and went into the bathroom grab his now happy baby. "You, sir, are a grade-A jerk!"

Jim giggles and coos as he reaches out to grab his daddy's face. "Dah!" Edd breaks down and begins sobbing once Kevin is out of sight. "Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy..." he chants as he sets to vigorously scrubbing the couch and carpet.

"Come on, stinky butt..." Kevin gathers his son in his arms and starts the tub filling with water again. As he waits, he gathers a few towels and uses his feet to push Jim's walker into the bathroom. Once the tub was filled, Kevin got Jim in the bath caddy and splashed water down his soft hair and back. Taking some wash cloths, he soaped up and proceeded to wash his son up. Edd sits back on his bottom and gives a heavy, defeated sigh as he looks at the potentially ruined couch and the obvious spot that he'd rubbed into the carpet. "Why me…?" he questions sadly before getting up and trudging to the backdoor to throw out the water. "Maybe I need another shower? Or at least finish the one I started" he turns to go back into the house and disrobes before climbing in go take a quick shower.

Once Jim was washed and cleaned up, Kevin quickly dried him and put him in his walker. "Go cause havoc somewhere... just no more pooping!" he laughed as he quickly washed himself up. By the time Kevin was done, Jim was in the living room again, playing with some small toys on his walker. Kevin went to the mud room and thankfully found clothes for him and his son in the dryer. "Oh babe, I love you..." he sighed and went to dress himself and his now clean baby.

Edd turns the shower off and throws on the clothes that he had set out for himself before slowly walking out. "Kevin? Are you finished?" he called downstairs.

"Yeah… What's wrong?" he asked, setting Jim down on the floor to crawl around on his own, fresh and clean diaper moving with him as he took off into the kitchen to find one of the dogs.

"I'm just ready for this day to end..." Edd sighs as Edd deflated on the love seat.

"I'm sorry but we both love and appreciate you. Let's just order some take out and call it a night?"

"Okay... I love you both too." Edd pouts defeatedly.

"Netflix and Chill it is then! Go queue it up and I'll order us food" Kevin grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and gave Edd a forehead kiss before calling and placing the order.

Edd goes into the kitchen and grabs the baby before going upstairs. "We'll be waiting for you, Daddy" he calls back softly, kissing Jim's chubby cheeks loudly.

Kevin feeds the dogs and waits for the delivery guy. Once he gets there, Kevin's tips him and grabs theirs and Jim's dinner from the kitchen before following the dogs and heading upstairs. Entering their bedroom, Kevin cheers "Dinner! Finally! Even got you that sushi you adore so much" he says putting everything down.

Edd gives a little smile and holds his hands out for his boyfriend. "Thank you Love! I have your favorite horror movie ready to start!"

"You're the best, babe" Kevin sat on the bed, watching Edd sit Jim in his lap and feed him while Kevin got their dinner ready. They spend the rest of the night cuddled up in bed. As soon as the movies where over, they put a sleeping Jim to bed and crawled in bed themselves, wrapping around each other and holding each other close. "I love you, Edd."

"I love you too, Kevin." He whispers softly, trying his best to stay awake. "Next time can we just call Kev over to clean it?" he giggles.

"You want him cleaning me?"

"Only when there's soupy baby poop involved" Edd giggles.


End file.
